Image information is often transmitted from one electronic device to another. Such information is typically encoded and/or compressed to reduce the bandwidth required for transmission and/or to decrease the time necessary for transmission. This process may be enhanced and certain time/power consuming steps eliminated by attribute tagging objects/primitives generated by a 3D engine.